


Remember Forever

by TheObscure



Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Kaya (Musician), Versailles (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObscure/pseuds/TheObscure
Summary: 1756You had recently moved to Paris, France from London in order to live with your Aunt and Uncle following the death of your Father. Everyone you meet there are friendly and its not long until you meet one of the most famous families in the city.I don't own the rights to Versailles, Kamijo, Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter or any bands/artsists mentioned.





	1. Chapter 1

The boat journey had been rough, you were never good with water, especially not when it was so choppy. You had been sick numerous times and the rain had only made you feel worse. The air was stuffy and uncomfortable, it needed to storm, you thought. Your stomach was finally beginning to settle and, when you heard someone shout that they could see the land, you breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" You said to yourself as you straightened your hat and took a deep breathe before walking out on to the deck of the ship, staggering a little and clinging to the sides for support. When you felt your stomach churn once again, you put your hand in front of your mouth and prepared to be sick, relieved when the feeling passed.

"Nor so good with boat travel, huh?" You heard a man ask, you turned around to see a slim man with blonde hair standing behind you with a smile on his face, you simply shook your head and sighed once again. With a laugh, the man reached into his pocket and brought out a small silver container, handing it to you with a smile. "They're smelling salts, I always carry them with me in case of stormy weather." You took the container from the man and took a small smell, coughing when the fragrant salts burnt your nostrils a little. "Sorry about that, I forget how strong I have them sometimes." You shook your head with a smile and took another smaller smell. True enough, it did somehow ease your nausea. With a smile of thanks, you handed the container back to the man.

"Thank you, Sir. They've worked a little. Are we near the port?" You asked as you looked out over the sea, breathing a sigh of relief when you saw the harbour in the distance. The man stood beside you and lit a cigarette, offering you one. "Oh, no thank you." You watched him light it before he smiled down to you and held out a hand.

"Zin. And you are?" He asked, you laughed and nodded as you shook the man's hand, telling him your name in return. "What a nice name! Are you travelling alone, Miss (name)?" You smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have family waiting for me in Paris. I'm moving from London. Family circumstances." You told him, looking down at the water below you. The man stood watching you for a moment as he smoked before he nodded and looked out at the harbour. "And you? Are you travelling alone?" 

"Oh, no. My companion is somewhere, but I don't know where. She gets a little sea sick, too." Zin told you, you nodded and smiled before you felt your stomach churn again. "Probably for the best we're nearly there, I don't think you could last much longer." You laughed a little and shook your head. When the boat finally stopped at the harbour, you breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Zin. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss (name). I hope we cross paths again." With that, he shook your hand again and smiled to you as you stepped off the boat. When you did, you burst into a smile when you saw your Aunt waving to you, you ran towards her and hugged her tightly before you did the same with your young cousin. 

"Look at you! You've grown so big!" Your Aunt exclaimed as she pinched your cheeks, making you laugh. "Now, let's get you home! There is a coach waiting for your bags to follow us." You linked your arm in your Aunt's and started to walk to the carriage, smiling when you saw Zin wave to you before he put his arm around a young looking woman with blonde hair. Your Aunt and Uncle lived in a large country house about 15 minutes out of Paris by carriage, you had visited the house a few times as a child but hadn't been here for many years. It hadn't changed much in those years, as you walked inside you smiled when a door to the right opened and your Uncle stepped out, beaming a smile to you as he stood with his arms open. You hugged him tightly and laughed when he ruffled your hair-like he did when you were young.

"My, you've grown into quite the young woman!" He said to you, you simply smiled and thanked him. "Would you like to see your room?" With a nod, you followed your Uncle upstairs, along the hall until the very end, where he opened a pale blue door and stepped inside. You gasped when you saw the room, it was beautiful. The walls were a pale blue, a large four poster bed stood against the back wall with a fireplace opposite and a large window on the far wall with a view of the courtyard. "I must be tired. Please, rest and freshen up. We will be downstairs." You smiled to your Uncle before he closed the door, leaving you to look around the room with a large smile on your face.

~~~2 Days Later~~~  
You were sitting in the study, smiling as you sketched your cousin as he sat in front of you, by the window. When your Aunt came into the room, you didn't look up at first, however when she waved a sheet of paper in front of you, your eyes moved from the paper in front of you to the one she was holding. You took it and read it.

"'Dear Monsieur and Madame, you and your family are invited to a ball in honour of our Sons return from Italy. We hope you can all attend.'" You read a loud, hearing your Aunt make a noise of delight before she nodded. "Who sent it?"

"The Dreymund's! A very rich and noble family in town! We are going tonight, you know this means one thing!" She replied, you turned to look at your cousin when he sighed and slumped where he sat, making you laugh when your Aunt tutted to him. "Go and smarten yourself, a carriage will be outside in 5 minutes." You laughed as the young boy walked past you, dragging his feet as he did so. "Come on! Get ready, I'm going to buy you a new dress!" With a laugh, you stood from the chair and checked your reflection in the mirror, straightening your hair before you found your cloak, wrapped it around your shoulders and waited with your Aunt at the front of the house for the carriage. The town centre was busy with people shopping that afternoon, your Aunt had brought you to a small boutique in the town centre. Your cousin had tried on a number of suits and had already chosen you. You were currently changing into a long, dark blue silk dress with the help of the lady who worked in the shop whilst your Aunt and Cousin waited outside. "Okay, what do you think?" You asked as you stepped out from behind the curtain, seeing your Aunt smile and clap her hands when she saw you. You smiled and stepped up onto the small platform and turned, hearing her gasp at the corset back of the dress. "Is the colour too dark?" "It looks amazing! Well, tell your cousin she looks wonderful!" Your Aunt said, hitting your cousins arm, he simply looked at you and nodded before looking back out of the window. Your Aunt simply shook her head before she looked back at you, smiling once again. "You look beautiful! Now, help me choose one!" You laughed and nodded as your Aunt stood from her chair and looked out of the window. Just as you did, you noticed people walking down the street all looking at something, causing you to raise an eyebrow. When two people walked past-a man and a woman- you couldn't look away. The slim man with silver hair seemed to notice you and, as he moved the parasol upwards, smiled to you a little. You smiled back before your eyes moved to the woman who was walking arm in arm with him: she turned to look at you briefly and smiled as the man did. "Are you helping me or not?" Your Aunt asked, you turned to look at her and nodded and, when you looked back out of the window the people had gone and people were acting as normal again. After you had bought the new clothes and returned home, that evening your mind wondered back to the two people you saw that day. Who were they? And why were people so shocked when they looked at them? You checked the clock and saw you had 2 hours before the ball, with a sigh you started doing your hair and applied a little make up before putting on your dress.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage ride to the ball was filled with your Aunt excitedly talking to your Uncle about how he was to behave and how your cousin was going to meet the families young daughter.

"And both of you make sure (name) isn't left on her own, remember she doesn't know anybody." She informed them, making you smile awkwardly in thanks as you looked back out of the window. The evening was dark but clear, the stars were bright and the moon was almost full. When the carriage stopped, your Aunt exclaimed excitedly again before she tapoed your Uncle, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes to you. You all climbed out of the carriage and you looked up at the mansion with wide eyes: it was beautiful an huge, there was a bright green vine climbing the side of the house and water fountain in the courtyard. When an arm slipped into yours, you turned to look at your Uncle to see him smiling.

"Lets try and loose your Aunt and have a quiet night, what do you say? I'll introduce you to all the finest families in Paris. Maybe you'll find yourself a Gentleman friend." He said to you, making you laugh as you nudged him with your elbow. Inside, a string quartet and a piano were playing and people were dancing, talking and laughing. You had met the family who were throwing the ball- they seemed nice and polite, welcoming you to Paris and their home. After around an hour of being at the mansion, you retreated to beside the fire, away from your Uncle- as promised he had don't nothing all night but introduce you to business men. With a sigh and a smile, you started to relax as you watched people dancing.

"What a crime." You heard a voice say, causing you to turn and look behind you, smiling when you saw Zin. He shook your hand once again and smiled to you. "What is such a beautiful woman doing standing by herself? At a ball, no less!"

"I'm here with my Aunt and Uncle. It's a tactical retreat, he's been introducing me to business men all night." You told him, making him laugh as he shook his head. When a man stepped beside him and smiled to you, you smiled back to the man before looking at Zin.

"Ah, where are my manners. Miss (name), this is Masashi. Masashi, Miss (name), we met on the boat from London." Zin told you, you shook the man's hand and smiled to him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss." Was all he had chance to say before another man stepped forward, though this one you recognised. "Teru, meet Miss (name). Miss, this is my brother, Teru." The man with silver hair seemed to recognise you and smiled. "Good to meet you, nice dress." Teru said to you, making you smile when you knew he was letting you know he remembered you from earlier that evening. "Where's Hizaki and Kamijo?" You wondered who the two people were, however Zin simply shrugged. Zin and Masashi started speaking about something between themselves whilst Teru looked around the room, his eyes suddenly widened and he burst into a smile when he noticed two people on the opposite side of the room. "Kamijo, Hizaki!" You followed Teru's eyesight and saw the two people-a man and woman, both with blonde hair- turn to look in your direction. Teru motioned for them to join you and, after finishing their conversation, began to walk towards you. When they reached you, the woman smiled to you first before turning to Teru. "Miss, this is Hizaki and Kamijo. This is Miss (name), Teru met her on the boat from London." Hizaki shook your hand before you turned to the man standing in front of you. The tall, slim man with blonde hair stepped forward and took your hand, however he turned it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. You smiled down to the man when he stooped a little, his blue eyes met your own and he smiled a little up to you. "Bonjour, Miss (name). A pleasure to meet you." Kamijo said to you, you felt a blush rise to your cheeks as you smiled back down to him. When he straightened his back again, he placed an arm around Hizaki but continued to smile at you. ~~~ You had been at the ball for almost four hours now and you were currently standing with Kamijo. "Tell me, what brings you to Paris?" He asked with a smile, you smiled in return as you looked up at the man, clearing your throat before you spoke. "My Father recently passed away, so I moved to live with my Aunt and Uncle. The couple over there." You told him, pointing to your relatives as they danced. Kamijo nodded, telling you he knew your Uncle, before he took two glasses of Champagne from a passing waitor, handing one to you. "Thank you." You both took a drink and watched people dancing for a while, before the current song ended and another began. "I am sorry to hear about your Father. Has your Mother moved to Paris with you?" He asked, when you looked down at the floor, Kamijo sighed and nodded. "My apologies. If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" You took a drink and looked up at Kamijo once again, his eyes looked caring and filled with genuine interest, which made you smile a little. "My Mother died in childbirth, my Father had been sick for a while." You told him, Kamijo simply nodded and you both fell into silence once again. You looked up at the man again when you were sure he was looking away, you smiled a little as you looked at his handsome features. His slightly wavy blonde hair framed his angled face well, his bright blue eyes seemed piercing and striking on his pale face. When his eyes shifted to look at you, you quickly looked away and took a drink-which made him smirk. "So, is Hizaki your sister?" When you asked this, Kamijo laughed a little as he took a drink. "What? Oh! I'm sorry, is she your..." "No! God no, it's nothing like that. Hizaki is...a very old friend of mine." He informed you, making you smile as you took a drink. "Well, it seems you've made a good impression on Teru and Zin." When you looked back up at Kamijo, he was looking across the hall: you followed his eye sight and smiled when you saw the two men looking across at yourself and Kamijo with smiles on their faces. When your smile grew and you waved to the two men, they instantly looked away and a bush rose to both cheeks. Kamijo burst into laughter and looked down at you as he took a drink, you smiled as he continued to laugh for a while longer until he finished his champagne and looked down at you once again. When Hizaki appeared beside Kamijo, placed a hand on his arm and nodded to him, Kamijo's mood seemed to change and he nodded once before turning to you once again. He smiled to you, stooped and kissed the back of your hand once again. "My apologies, but it seems something has come up. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Miss (name). I hope our paths cross again." "Thank you, and you. Goodnight, Kamijo. Hizaki." You said, Hizaki smiled to you before the two people left the room, soon followed by Zin, Masashi and Teru, who all bowed to you as they passed. You stood on the spot for a moment, dazed about the swiftness in which Kamijo left. "Who was that you were talking to?" Your cousin asked as he stepped beside you, making you jump slightly. "Come on, Father is asking for you." You groaned slightly as you were dragged across the room by your cousin, towards your Uncle and another group of business men. ~~~1 Month Later~~~ You were sitting in the window in your bedroom, you were sketching the view of the courtyard and the fields beyond. It was a perfect time to draw: the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful mixture of pink, orange and grey. You hummed a tune to yourself as you drew, looking up occasionally to check the scene. When you looked up to look at the trees, you noticed a man walking up the courtyard but you didn't recognise him. The man didn't look up at you, but you continued to watch him as he knocked on the door and took a step back. When someone answered, he simply handed over an envelope, bowed and walked away. As you watched him walking back down the road, there was a knock at your door before it opened: turning around you saw your Aunt standing in the doorway smiling to you. "A young man just came and delivered a letter for you. Here." She said as she walked to you, handing you the letter and watching as you opened it. "I didn't know you had made any friends in Paris." When you opened the letter, a strong perfume filled your nose and made you smile. The handwriting looked incredibly fancy and neat. 'Dear Miss (name). You are invited to a gathering of friends at our Chateau tomorrow evening. Please, feel free to arrive any time after 8 PM. I hope you can attend. Kamijo.' Your smile grew as you read the letter, causing your Aunt's curiosity to grow. "It's from a family I met at the ball last month. I was speaking to Kamijo and some of his brothers there. And his sister." You informed your Aunt, who repeated the names to herself for a few moments before she clicked her fingers and gasped. "Was he a tall gentleman? Blonde hair, blue eyes, handsome?" She asked quickly, making you laugh as you nodded. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands together as a wide smile entertered her face. "My Niece, invited to a gathering at their house! They are one of the most well known families in Paris! Of course, you must go! Now, let's see what dresses you have!" You laughed as your Aunt opened your closet and started to look through your dresses, you simply put down the invitation and your sketch pad as you stood beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat in the back of the carriage awkwardly playing with the hem of your jacket sleeve: you had to admit, you felt a little awkward about going to a house of someone you had only met once, and alone. However, when the carriage stopped outside a large white house, you smiled when the carriage door was opened and a young looking man helped you out. Before you could reach the door, it opened and Teru greeted you with a large smile.

"(name)! Its so good to see you!" He exclaimed as he embraced you tightly, making you laugh as you hugged him back for a moment until he stepped back. The man beamed a smile to you and turned to look to his side when a taller man with dark hair stepped beside him, smiling to you before looking at Teru. "This is Yuki. Yuki, this is Miss (name), the lady Kamijo was telling you about!" You smiled to the man and shook his hand before he walked back into the next room. Teru smiled to you once again. "Here, let me take your coat!" You turned around to give Teru access to your coat, however when he touched your shoulders he stopped.

"I'll handle that, Teru. Hizaki is asking for you, upstairs." Kamijo said from the bottom of the stairs, both yourself and Teru turned to look at him and you smiled when Kamijo smiled to you and bowed a little. Teru simply nodded and smiled to you before he walked down the hall, disappearing up the spiral staircase. Kamijo walked towards you and smiled to you once again. "May I?" With a nod, you once again turned around fully and smiled when Kamijo removed your jacket, hanging it on a hook behind your head. When you turned to face the man fully, he smiled, took your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it once again. "You look radiant."

"Thank you. So do you. I mean! Y-you look...handsome." You stammered, feeling an embarrassed rush of heat to your cheeks. Kamijo simply laughed a little and looked down at his own outfit-a simple black jacket, a white shirt, black trousers and some black boots which reached his shins. "Thank you for inviting me." You said, swiftly changing the subject. With a shake of his head, Kamijo linked his arm in yours and walked you into the next room: music was playing and some people were dancing. You smiled to Masashi who was standing with Yuki and waved to Zin when he saw you- he was dancing with a woman in a long black dress with blonde hair tied neatly behind her head. "Wine?" Kamijo handed you a glass and you took it with a smile. "To new friends." You smiled and raised your glass with Kamijo before you both took a drink. You looked down at your dress- a simple scarlet coloured one your Aunt had chosen- before looking at the woman dancing with Zin once again. Was she the same one from the boat?

"Tell me, do you all live in this house? Or is it just you?" You asked, Kamijo looked down at you with a smile, informing you himself, Teru, Hizaki, Masashi and Yuki lived there. You raised your eyebrows and took a drink.

"We have plenty of room, so we never feel cramped. We also have spare rooms for guests." Kamijo informed you, making you smile as you simply nodded. When the song changed, you all applauded before the band started another. Zin and the woman came to stand beside you, Zin kissed your cheek before turning to his side, taking the hand of the woman who smiled to you.

"Miss (name), this is Kaya." Zin informed you, you smiled and shook the woman's hand, she beamed a smile to you before taking a drink from the wine Kamijo handed her.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you! Zin has talked about you none stop! Kamijo has mentioned you too." She informed you, you smiled as you looked at the two men, who had suddenly fallen silent and were looking around the room. "Your dress is beautiful! Wait until Hizaki sees it! Speaking of which, where is Hizaki?" Kamijo now looked back at the woman and jestured upstairs- Kaya simply nodded and took a drink from her wine.  
~~~  
Two hours had passed since you had arrived at the house and most people had left. You were currently sitting on a couch in the study with Kaya, Kamijo, Zin and Hizaki. You were all drinking wine, though you had probably had enough. You didn't know what time it was, but you knew it was late.

"Miss (name), where abouts in the city do you live?" Zin suddenly asked, you told him around thirty minutes away from the house, to which he looked at the clock, then to Kamijo, before looking back at you with a small smirk. "Its late! Far too late for a young woman to be travelling home on her own. Please, stay here! Kamijo and the others don't mind, do you?" You were about to refuse, however they all smiled and nodded to you. With a defeated nod, you smiled. 

"Thank you, that's very kind." You replied, earning large smiles from them all. You smiled when Teru sat besides you and handed you a glass of red wine, thankig him as you took a drink. "Say, do you know how to dance the Minuet?" Teru asked you, making you laugh as you shook your head. With that, he slapped his knees, stood from the floor and held out a hand to you. "I have to show you! Come on!" Although you tried to refuse, Teru dragged you to your feet and stood with you in the middle of the room as the others all watched with smiles on their faces. You handed your wine to Kamijo and he took a drink as he waited for you to dance with a smile on his face. Teru took your hand and led you in a circle once before turning once again, you laughed as you followed his movements, jumping a little now and then. When Kamijo tutted, Teru stopped and turned to look at him with his hands on his hips, making you laugh. "And what was that for?" "Your timing is all off. That was terrible." Kamijo told you, making you laugh as you turned to look at Hizaki, who was also laughing. Kamijo placed your glass of wine down, stood from the couch he was on and held his hand out to you. "Hizaki, you dance with Teru. Miss (name), may I have this dance?" With a nervous smile and a nod, you walked to stand beside Kamijo and held his hand. Hizaki took the same position with Teru and smiled to you when Kamijo cleared his throat and nodded to Teru. "More like this." With that, Kamijo started dancing. You smiled as you allowed him to lead the dance, following his steps and movements carefully. When he span you around quickly, leant you backwards and hovered close to you, the others all applauded as Teru laughed and shook his head. "There's no way I can do that with Hizaki!" He commented, causing Hizaki to hit his arm and laugh a little. You were breathing heavily as you looked up at Kamijo, his face was that close to yours you could almost feel his breath on your cheeks. A small smile slowly crossed his face, causing you to smile back up to him before he stood once again, pulling you to your feet. His hand remained in yours and he smiled down to you before handing you the glass of wine again. With a smile of thanks, you took a large drink and turned to look at Zin, noticing a smirk on his face. "That's how you dance the Minuet." Kamijo said to Teru, winking to you before he smiled. "Miss (name), please choose a room to stay in tonight. Then we can come back down and teach Teru more dances!" Teru said something to his brother in a language you didn't understand, but you smiled and nodded as you followed Kamijo out of the room and up some stairs. As you walked, you looked at the paintings on the walls with a smile- stopping when your eyes landed on a large painting of a woman in a purple dress. Kamijo noticed you had stopped walking and was watching you with a smile. "That's our sister, Jasmine. She passed over some years ago." You turned to look at Kamijo and smiled before looking back up at the painting, he stood beside you and sighed as his arms folded over his chest. "She was beautiful, I'm sorry to hear she's no longer with us." You replied before Kamijo took your hand again and led you down the hall. You chose the first bedroom he showed you- it was a beautiful, large room with dark scarlet walls, large windows looking out over the garden and forests at the back and an old antique bed. "The bed is from Italy, its 400 years old." He told you, you turned to look at him on shock and smiled when you sat on the bed, admiring the carvings in the wood. Kamijo stood resting against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face as he watched you. When you turned to look at him, you smiled. "What dances did you learn in England?" With a smile, you thought for a moment about all the balls you had been to back home and which dances were the most popular. "There's one I did learn, couples dance amongst each other. It's called the 'Quadrille'." You told him, Kamijo smiled and nodded. With a small smile, you stood from the bed, walked closer to Kamijo and smiled. "Then, I do know another. May I?" He nodded and smiled as you took his hands and placed one of the bottom of your back and one in yours. You placed one on his shoulder and held his free one before you started to dance slowly. Kamijo stumbled at first, making you laugh as he counted to himself before doing each step. "That's it, you're getting it! You're quite the dancer!" Kamijo's eyes met yours and he smiled to you, the smile made him look almost innocent and like a young boy. "This is one I could beat Teru at, huh?" He asked, you laughed and nodded before you were quickly span and dipped down once again. Kamijo's face was closer to yours once again and you smiled up to him. His eyes locked on yours and a smile crept onto his face. "You like doing that, don't you?" You asked him, noticing him raise one eyebrow as he wandered what you meant. "Spinning people around like that." His smile grew and he laughed a little before he nodded. He slowly lifted you again until you were stood up fully, however his hands remained on you. You smiled up to him once again and slowly moved your head closer to his as he moved his down. Just before your lips touched, there was a knock at the door and Kamijo quickly stepped away, running a hand through his hair in a nervous panic. Just as the door began to open, he turned to you again and started to speak. "The land has belonged to our family for years, our Father travelled to France before I was born to stay with a friend. When he died, he left the house and land to our Father. Oh, Zin. Come in, I was just telling Miss (name) the history of the house." Kamijo said with a nervous smile, you looked out of the window and smiled a little, trying not to laugh at how nervous he was. Zin walked into the room with one eyebrow raised at Kamijo's odd behavior, but when you turned to him and smiled, he bowed his head a little to you and smiled. "As I can see. Teru and Hizaki were wondering if you were coming back downstairs. They have opened some more wine." Zin told you, with a laugh, Kamijo shook his head at the news and turned to look at you, smiling when you nodded. "Wonderful! I'll see you down there." With that, Zin turned and left the room. When his footsteps died down further down the hall, you looked at Kamijo again and walked to him with a smile. He smiled back down to you and took your hand in his. Without thinking, you reached up on your toes, pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked to the door. "Come on, they'll start to suspect something." You told him before you opened the door and walked back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one month since the ball at Kamijo's mansion and you had seen him and the others often. You were currently standing in front of a mirror in a shop in town, looking at your reflection with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure. You really think this colour suits me?" You asked, Hizaki nodded and handed you a glass of wine with a smile before turning to look at Kaya. The woman placed both hands on your shoulders, smiling up you in the mirror.

"It's perfect on you! Look at how it flatters your curves! Beautiful." Kaya said to you, you smiled to her and took a drink from your wine. The two had brought you to a local boutique to look for dresses for Kamijo's birthday dance that night. They had both chosen a long blood red dress with gold embellishments, the waist pinched in and the neck was rather low cut. The ribbons on the corset at the back were a golden colour and trailed to the very bottom of your back. The bottom of the dress trailed across the floor and you couldn't help but feel it wasn't your style. "You'll be beating the men off you!" You smiled as you hit Kaya's arm and looked at your reflection again, sighing with a nod. Kaya clapped her hands with a smile whilst Hizaki smiled to you and took a drink from the wine. "Wonderful! Now, why don't we go back to the mansion and get ready?" With a smile and a nod, Hizaki took your hand and helped you back into the small changing cubicle. ~~~ That evening, you were standing in the main hall, by the fire as you drank some wine and speaking to Zin and Teru. "You look truly wonderful!" Zin complimented as he took your hand and span you around, smiling to you when you laughed a little. "Trru, doesn't Miss (name) look simply splendid?" Teru smiled and nodded to you when he was asked this, simply making you smile as you took a drink. "Hizaki does have an eye for fashion. If it was left to me I'd be walking around dressing like a pauper!" Teru replied, making you laugh. Everybody in the hall was dressed in their beat dresses and suits; Zin was dressed in all white whilst Teru was in his usual light blue and silver. You hadn't seen Hizaki or Kaya since that afternoon, you had been told Hizaki was upstairs getting ready whilst Kaya was here somewhere, perhaps with Masashi or Yuuki. When people began to applaud, you turned to look at the front of the room and went a little wide eyed when you saw Kamijo enter the room, he looked fantastic, handsome. You placed your glass down on the table beside you and applauded along with everybody else. People soon continued dancing and, when Zin waved his hand in the air, Kamijo walked towards you. "Happy Birthday, brother! You look simply dazzling!" Zin exclaimed as he embraced the other man, smiling to him before Teru did the same. When Kamijo turned to look at you, his eyes widened slightly before he smiled. "Miss (Name). Thank you for coming." Kamijo said to you, making you smile as you simply shook your head. You couldn't help but notice Kamijo admiring you as you smiled to him; you smiled a little, although you couldn't help but wonder if he liked the dress. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, someone from the other side of the room called Kamijo over. "Oh, please excuse me." You smiled and shook your head before he bowed and walked away. "(name)! Over here!" You heard someone call, when you saw Hizaki and Kaya smiling and waving to you, you smiled and walked to where they were stood. "You look incredible! I told you this dress was the perfect one for you. Don't you agree, Hizaki?" When Hizaki nodded and smiled, you smiled back to them and took a drink. "I don't think Kamijo thinks so. He didn't seem too... impressed by it." You said, almost to yourself. As soon as you did, however, you went wide eyed and took a drink from your wine when you heard a gasp from Kaya. "Why, did you want Kamijo to like the dress?" She asked, you simply shook your head and laughed nervously. Kaya and Hizaki exchanged a glance of disbelief, however simply smiled to you. "Not particularly. I... was just telling you. How about another drink?" You asked, quickly walking away when they both nodded. Your heart was pounding quickly in your chest as you retrieved three glasses of wine from a tray, taking a large drink from one as you looked around the room. Your breath halted for a moment when your eyes settled on Kamijo across the room- he was speaking to someone you didn't recognise, however he was smiling as he nodded and took a drink. When his eyes moved across the room and met your own, you awkwardly smiled before looking down at the floor. 'I can't believe you just got caught!' You thought to yourself, finishing one of the glasses of wine before you picked up another. Before you started to make your way back to Kaya and Hizaki, you dared to glance back across the room once again and gasped when you found Kamijo was still looking at you and he winked, smirking to you before he turned back to his friend. When you handed the drinks to Kaya and Hizaki, they both took a drink and smiled when they noticed you blushing. When Kaya began to laugh, you turned to look behind you and smiled when you saw Zin standing at the front of the hall with the band, he cleared his throat loudly and smiled across to everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are here to celebrate the birthday of my brother, our friend, Kamijo!" Zin began, everybody in the room applauded when Kamijo smiled down at the floor, seemingly nervously. "Now, I shan't tell you how old he is. I fear he may kill me if I do, isn't that right?" You laughed when Kamijo nodded and began to laugh. "Will you all join me in raising a toast to Kamijo!" Everyone in the room cheered before taking a drink. You smiled when Kamijo looked across the room and bowed to the people applauding him, his eyes met yours once again and you noticed something different about them. They looked darker, filled with something other than happiness. ~~~ You were standing in the study, looking at the many books on the shelves as you drank your wine. You were alone and could hear people dancing and singing to the music being played in the main hall. You didn't hear the door open or notice Kamijo standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, he stood in silence watching you for a few moments and, as he did, a smile crept onto his face as he admired the back of the dress. "Quite the collection, hm?" Kamijo suddenly asked, causing you to gasp and jump as you turned around-seeing him smiling to you as he tried not to laugh at your reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." You smiled and shook your head as you took a drink. "You look... stunning." You looked down at the dress for a moment before smiling back up to Kamijo. You were a little taken back by how he looked now. He was dressed in a slightly oversized white shirt that was open to the centre of his chest, it was tucked into the waistband of his black trousers and he was wearing large boots that came up to his knees. His hair seemed a little dishelved from the events of the night, but his blonde curls still seemed oddly perfect. "Thank you. You look handsome. Happy Birthday, by the way. I didn't get chance to say it earlier." You told him, he smiled a little in thanks and stepped closer to you, you offered him your wine and he took it, taking a drink before he set it down on the table beside him. You smiled to him as he stepped closer to you, placed a hand on your cheek and gently brushed your skin with his thumb. He hummed deeply, causing a rumble to sound from his chest before he stepped even closer, closing the gap between you both. Your breath quickened and heat rose to your cheeks as you looked up at him- your hands nervously settled on his chest. "This dress... it's amazing." He whispered to you, you smiled and blushed a little more as you looked down at the dress once again. You now noticed just how low cut it was, you hoped this wasn't what Kamijo liked about it. "Thank you. You don't think it's too... flashy? Too much?" You asked him, he simply placed a finger beneath your chin, brought your head up to look at him and smiled to you as he shook his head. His head moved closer to yours, only stopping when his forehead touched yours gently. You could feel his warm breath on your cheeks and could smell the wine on his breath mixing with the cologne he was wearing; the combination of smells caused your head to spin. "You look perfect." He whispered before he pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes closed as you kissed him back, your hands slowly climbing to his shoulders as his wrapped around your waist, settling at the bottom of your back. When you felt Kamijo slowly walking you back, you walked with him until your back hit the bookcase. Kamijo broke the kiss and moved his lips to your neck, kissing, sucking and biting your skin harshly. Your gasps and moans filled the room and you bit your fist to muffle the sounds- you were worried other people would hear it. Kamijo's hands moved down your waist quickly lifted you, sitting you down on the small shelf on the bookcase. He clutched the dress around your thighs, he slowly lifted your dress until it gathered at your hips. You moaned deeply when his hands roughly grabbed your thighs, his lips left your neck and he leant back when his fingers ran over your stockings. His eyes drifted upwards to meet yours once again and he raised an eyebrow as he smirked as his fingers played with the fabric of the garter. "Mon Dieu, vous êtes plein de surprises.*" Kamijo whispered to you before he kissed your neck once again, causing you to gasp and laugh a little. "Oui, je fais de mon mieux**." You whispered back, bursting into laughter when Kamijo quickly leant back and looked down at you with widened eyes. "You didn't know I could speak French?" Kamijo smiled and shook his head, making you smile in return. When you sat forward and wrapped your legs around his waist, he hummed deeply once again and kissed you roughly, slamming your back against the wooden case again. Your hands tangled in his hair as you pulled him closer to you, suddenly feeling a strong need to feel more of Kamijo. His hands gripped your thighs harder and moved further up your legs, disappearing beneath your dress. You broke the kiss and gasped when Kamjjo's hand dipped between your thighs and he smirked at your reaction. As he moved his hand slowly, he leant forward and pressed his head to your neck, breathing deeply, causing quick bursts of hot air to hit your neck. "Ces bruits ... ils sont presque angéliques***." Kamijo whispered to you, causing you to moan loudly once again. You leant forward and crashed your lips against his, muffling the loud moan that escaped your lips. Kamijo gripped your thighs roughly as you rode out your high, moaning as your head span and lights flashed behind your eyes. When you broke the kiss and slumped back against the wall, Kamijo smiled to you and ran a hand through your hair, a proud smirk soon replaced his smile. "I hope someone heard that." You opened your eyes and hit his arm, making him laugh as he nodded. "Point taken. Are you okay?" You nodded and smiled as Kamijo took your hands and pressed another kiss to your cheek. "Kamijo? Have you seen (name) anywhere?" A deep voice called from outside, you didn't recognise the voice and so turned to Kamijo with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, rolled his eyes dramatically and smirked to you. "Kamijo? Are you in there?" You straightened your dress and hair before you jumped down from the shelf jusy before Kamijo opened the door. He smiled and stepped back, allowing Masashi and Hizaki to enter the room. Hizaki turned to look at you and raised one eyebrow before turning to Kamijo. "Oh! Here you are, Miss (name)." Masashi said to you with a smile. You smiled back to him before taking a seat on the couch in the centre of the room. "Kamijo, Teru and Zin are looking for yourself and Miss (name)." You turned to look to your side when Hizaki sat down beside you and smiled to you, causing you to smile in return. "Send them in. We can continue our smaller party in here." Kamijo replied, making you smile before Hizaki handed you a glass of wine. *=My God, you are full of surprises **=Yes, I do my best ***=These noises... they are almost angelic


End file.
